Thanks to Petunia the Most Magical and Kind
by iftheyweresmarter
Summary: In a world with a very different characterization of Lily's sister, Harry is brought up very differently. He soon engages in a fight for Squib and Muggle rights, turning the whole wizarding world on its head - and fighting Voldemort to boot.
1. Magic!

_I do not own Harry Potter or any other media referenced in this fanfiction. _

AN: As my last story was unfortunately (though I admit, logically) removed, I'll be starting another to keep me busy. I'll be applying my same rules. The focus of this fanfiction is still Harry. As of this moment, and at least for Harry's first and second years, I have no intention to include any pairings. No bashing of any character, Weasly, Dumbledore, or other. With the exception of Petunia, I mean to write all characters as realistically and in-character as I can. If you have any advice for me, feel free. Even a flame can tell me 'Quit while you're ahead.'

Petunia Dursley was a timid women. She wished, she hoped, she dreamed. Every child wants to be special. Petunia, like so many, just wanted to be special.

Her sister was special instead.

Lily noticed that. How her Tuney became more and more introverted. Maybe in an alternate universe, Petunia would be spiteful. This Petunia felt like all her world was shot. There was magic. People had names that meant something. There were phrophesies. There were heros. There was an easier place in the world, without any hardship. And as a twelve year old, the most important, the magic, was something she was told in no uncertain words she'd never have.

_Poor Tuney. She's happy for me, I can tell. _

In the next moment, Lily Evans made a sincere promise to herself.

_I'm going to be the best witch I can be for you. _

Lily studied hard. She didn't have time for much else, even playing with her friend Severous. When she wasn't working, she was writing. Everything that happened to her she passed on to her sister. When Petunia showed an interest, she started to include the things she'd learned in her lessons too. A squib was taught all about the magical world, even if it was not theirs. Why should Tuney be any different?

When Lily came back next summer, glowing with happiness from what must be a special feeling, the first thing she did was take Petunia to Diagon Alley. The family did not have much money to spend, but Lily was thrifty. She spent it well - an ice cream with Tuney, to catch up, an unavoidably expensive mirror, so that they talk year next (Lily would have to initiate the conversation - magic was needed for almost everything), a set of used books to study, a heavy cauldron, and a beginners potion kit. You see, Lily and Petunia had learned something incredible.

Potions. Lily had written about potions and Petunia had tried.

It had been the product of simple curiosity. Lily had made a simple potion in her classes - rosemary needles, a four-leaf clover, water, and the wave of a wand, with no magic expended on the part of the brewer. Little talent required - little effect too, it did nothing but lazily bubble for a hard to find four-leaf clover. But rosemary, clover, and water unheated should not bubble.

But how did she have a wand to wave?

Consider: a witch is classified as a magical creature. A sprig of holy is easily cut in two and carved in the middle, a hair acquired from a brush on a dresser. Throw the ingredients into the cooking-cauldron from your mothers kitchen and give the wave of your make-shift wand.

Magic.


	2. A Sneaky Green Dress

Soon, Petunia and Lily were finding all kinds of magic, mostly potions, that didn't need the presence of a witch. It was still frustratingly little, but progress was being made.

Petunia still had her own school when Lily went back to Hogwarts the next year. It stole valuable potions time, but Tuney was smart. She always had her nose in a book when it wasn't in a project and managed just fine.

She found for potions, the magic was in the ingredients. Dragon's claws were innately magical. If a machine put them into a pot, they'd have the same effect. The most ingenious and useful discovery was of fairy dust. It was hard to get ahold of, but it's strong and concentrated magic could be used in the place of some spells.

Two weeks passed, with Lily calling her almost every night from Hogwarts. She could research almost anything Petunia needed from the extensive library. It wasn't enough, though. Petunia, for all her shyness, had a furious curiosity burning inside of her.

In the moonlight, she sewed herself a dress. Long, flowing sleeves, a deep green color. There was a purpose to this dress. It was a dress, and very muggle, but robe-like too. She had no magic to conceal herself with on the walk to Diagon Alley, she had no explanation to be a muggle in it.

The dress would pass her perfectly. To a wizard, it looked very modern - her calves poked out below the skirts - but it worked. To a muggle, it looked very old (and excentric) - but it worked!

There was no spell to enter. The presence of magic was all that was needed, she'd read that in one of her books. Tuney, all alone in a green dress, and a little bit frightened, blew fairy dust from the palm of her hand.

With sneaking, she'd entered the world of magic.

[AN: I promise, it won't be all about Petunia sometime soon, and I _will_ have some dialogue!]


End file.
